Already taken
by Twisted dottygirl
Summary: Based on the song Already Taken by Trey Songz


Already taken.

*Every night up in the club getting money with the thugs thought I'd never fall in love (what what)

Then there was you (what what)

And I don't wanna be a player no more

Every night in the club tricking with a different girl thought I'd never fall in love (what what)

Then I met you (what what)

Girl you changed my mind*

Dominic Toretto sat in EL GATO NEGRO watching as several spanish women threw themselves at him and his crew. He was on his 5th beer and 2nd shot so he was fairly buzzed.

He was looking around at the mass. Everyone was dancing to the sick music the DJ was playing.

He gazed over at one girl who was stealing the stage. She had amazing moves. The way her hips swayed, how fluent her moves were like she practiced everyday, the way she didn't care who else had the attention because she took it the second she started dancing.

It looked like she had a crew but they were on the side watching her move.

The woman dancing was dominican or puerto rican, maybe even both. She had black leather tights and a black tank top with black boots.

He watched her dance more and was entranced by her. So he stood up and decided to show off some of his moves to try and impress her.

Once he got on there he had to fight off multiple thirsty women to get to his target.

He finally reached her location. There was a crowd of men she had rejected and others who were waiting to receive her attention.

He walked behind her just as she started to gyrate. He grabbed her waist, wrapping his muscular arms around her petite shape.

She looked behind her and saw her admirer. With other men she was a prude but with her, he was good.

*One look

And just one touch

And I knew she was the girl for me

Like no other I had seen

They say I am tripping

But I know what I want

This girl here is different

She got something that they don't*

Dom loved the way she moved, the feel of her slightly exposed skin on her stomach.

She slowed down her movements a little as the danced back to front on each other.

When the song was over Letty pulled away and turned to see who she was dancing on.

She looked at him and bit her lip a little at his muscles and looks.

She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm pulling her to his chest in a swift move.

"I'm Dom." He told her looking in her deep dark eyes.

She just stared at him for a while.

"Are you gonna tell me your name?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

"How about i find out on our date we are gonna have next friday."

Letty stared at her admirer and was in awe at his boldness. She gave him a look over and saw his muscles and his style.

His black muscle shirt, jeans, and grey jays.

"Do i have to pay for anything?"

"All on me."

"You got money like that, i love food."

"I love a girl who loves food."

"Cool, how many have you had?"

"2-3 beers so far how about you?"

"You are driving me home, I'm bodied." She picked up the jacket he had and threw it at him walking towards the door.

He laughed at this girl and how bold she is. 'Oh Dom what did you get yourself in to' he thought to himself following after Letty.

Dom met Letty outside and walked with her to his car.

"Ya see that beauty, that's my baby." Letty pointed to a 1997 Nissan 240sx.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, where is your's at?"

"Right here." Dom and Letty stopped at a Mazda RX7.

"Wow nice car."

"I know." Dom gave off this cocky smile that made Letty roll her eyes.

"Just open the door for me."

Dom opened and closed the door for me.

- In the Car-

"Ya know if i was a killer you would be dead."

"Are you a killer?"

"No but what if i was?"

"Don't let the 5'3 and a half fool you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means i am not to be messed with."

Dom stared at her with amusement before looking back at the road.

"Turn on laurel." Letty instructed. "Then warren."

Dom looked at her when she mentioned that street.

"Ok my stop is on the left, 1311."

"Wait can we stop at my house really quick?"

"What? No we are so close to my house!"

"Trust me you will be amazed." He spoke as he pulled into his driveway.

"You know i said the left side right?"

"Yeah, but i told you i need to stop in my house."

"You have to be kidding!"

"Hello neighbor."

-the next friday at the club-

*She might be my lover

She makes me want no other

She don't care if I go to the strip club

She wanna go too

I never met a girl like you that makes me want to settle down*

"So this is your grand idea of a date." Letty looked around at the night club.

"Yep."

"Classy."

"Ya know you never told me your name."

"Its Letty."

"Nice to meet you Letty."

"Same to ya, listen I'm getting bored so I'm gonna go on the dance floor, whether you join me is up to you."

Letty ran over to the dance floor and turned to see Dom right behind her.

"So Letty those dance moves you did how did you learn them?"

"Dance team." Letty answered just as her favorite song Propuesta Indecente by Romeo Santos came on.

"Well we shall put you moves to the test because this is my favorite song."

He grabbed hold of her hip but she pulled back.

"No, no, no; not for this song. We will bachata."

"So how long have you lived across from me?"

"3 months."

"Well sorry for not acknowledging you, do you live alone?"

"No, i live with my 2 friends and little brother. How about you?"

"My dad let my 3 friends stay with me along with my baby sister. He took them in and made them family when they never had any."

"Oh he sounds nice."

"Yeah he died 3 years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear."

"Yeah."

"You're good at this, are you half spanish?"

"A little on my mom's side."

"Well that part is shining through."

-a few dances and beers later-

"So if you like this date, we can have many more."

"That sounds lovely, so does another beer."

"No you have had enough."

"And you haven't had enough."

"Some one has to drive home."

"So what do you say to getting to know me a lot better."

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Sum like."

"Sure."

*They throwing me that booty

I'm already taken

There's a lot of girls up in this club

But baby I'm taken

When that good ole groupie love

I'm already taken

And it's hard as a man but I know I can

Baby I'm taken*

3 girls walked over looking half naked and had scheming looks on their faces, one was brunette and the other two were blonde.

"Hi Dom." The one girl greeted.

"Hi." He greeted back uninterestedly.

"What are you doing over here?" The one brunette inquired.

"On a date with me. Can i help you ladies?" Letty sassed.

"Yeah you can, stay out of our conversation."

"Listen girls I'm with her."

"Why we can do so much better than she ever can." The other blonde told him pulling his up.

"Excuse me but we are on a date and he just asked me to be his girl friend and i just said yes so, you can take your suggestions and offers and you can get off my boyfriend now please. Thank you!" She spat pulling and pushing them off and away from the couple.

The rest of the night had skanks challenging Letty by getting close to Dom.

There was one in particular named Lea who even got close enough to push Letty away and twerk on Dom.

Letty inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna count to three. When i get to three you better be gone or you will lose the ability to count. Do i make myself clear?", Letty threatened as Dom pushed Lea away.

"Whatever, he's not as easy as he used to be." Lea dissed walking away.

Letty started to charge at Lea but Dom held her back.

"Letty come on, don't let her ruin our night. A beautiful girl like you deserves to smile everyday."

Letty replaced her anger with a smile, she even had a slight blush.

"Thank you Dom."

"You're welcome let's go dance some more."

With that Dom whisked her away to the dance floor for more dirty dancing and fun.

-In the car-

"Oh my gosh Dom that was so much FUN!" A drunk Letty almost yelled.

"Yep ok, stay with me over here Letty don't wander off." Dom was constantly running throughout to get to the very bodied Letty.

"Oh my gosh! It's my best friend Ali. Hi Ali!" Letty waved to her friend Alissa who Dom called to take Letty home.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, can you bring her car back?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, come on Letty."

"Alissa i had so much fun!"

"I know baby let's go."

Dom looked at his drunk girlfriend and laughed.

"She is hot man." A random club goer commented.

"Yeah, she is also my girlfriend."

"Sorry man no disrespect." The dude told him practically running away from the muscled Italian.

Ok so i have like a bunch of different stories happening including the series and a new set of stories so if i take a bit to update this please excuse me.- mira


End file.
